Press Here
by Sooky-babi
Summary: Some people just know how to press all the wrong buttons... GaarNaru SasuNaru ?Naru .:Laughs:. suggestions for couplings welcomed
1. Initiation

**Press Here **

**Disclaimers:** Though I wish it was mine then I would be filthy rich … brainwashing kids to kansho(0) any living being. Sadly none of Naruto's body belongs to me what remains are my dirty thoughts of him. Mine all mine.

**Warnings**: Yaoi is in here read if ur perverted like me

**Setting:** Japan

**Pairings: **So many possibilities nothing is decided, feel free to ask.

**Summary:** Some people just know how to push all the wrong buttons.

(0) kansho – basically what Kakashi does to Naruto's love hole with his fingers .:laughs:.

(1)omeboshi – dried plum

(2)natto beans – fermented soy beans that smell weird and taste weird

(3)yakuza – Japanese black under society

**｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ **

**Press Here **

**1. Initiation**

Uzumaki Naruto hated a lot of things but most importantly was rush hour at the local grocery store which is also known as the Battle field when it came to late afternoon shopping. They were always a tedious marathon to compete and triumph towards the specials over insane bulldozers and tanks with whining kids.

However today was different for a special blonde he was late and missed his weekly routine. The hay topped teen headed to the green section to collect the last items on his mental list his arms full of flashy colored ramen packets. The blonde had learnt due to much trial and error that his stable diet of pure ramen needed some laxative foods else he would suffer later in the toilet.

Upon arrival to the section he found nearly all the goods were cleared out by other patrons. He inwardly cursed as he scavenged for the remaining bruised stock due to excess "squeeze testing". Settling on a semi punctured eggplant and a few mushrooms that he found in perfect condition under the display counters.

A partial unsatisfied look crossed his face he was later than usual for the super bargain sales today. Leaving the blonde feeling a little empty as he was looking forwards to the challenge of scoring bargains against middle aged women instead he had to miss out on clothes tugging and hair pulling all due to his dilemma this afternoon.

Oh yes…That dilemma.

A nice flashback of a previous event after school played into his mind. One that can explain why he occasionally also hated dog owners.

Naruto reminded himself never to question his childhood friend, Kidoumaru Kiba's sexuality. Naruto had always been an observant child much to this as misunderstandings arises that he doesn't pay attention in class. And recently in Konoha High form three B he couldn't help but notice Kiba's sharp eyes wandering to glimpse a weird guy called Shino who always wore sunglasses during class. Their confrontation did not go well this after school as Naruto had prompted his friend in confessing his eternal love to "lover boy." It didn't help when Naruto started to pucker his lips together to imitate luvu-luvu joy. And the bonus ass shaking side to side effects really hit the spot.

Biting his bottom lip he cursed Kiba for setting his brown mutt on him causing him to be delayed up a tree. Though there were other occasions where something similar occurred. Eventually he was allowed down after screaming he was sorry several times plenty attracting a small audience. Sighing heavily he gathered the items up in his arms and paced down the isle quickly towards the check outs. His scouted ahead for the shortest queue nodding to himself lightly he speed up his pace then paused as a trainee uniform caught the corner of his eyes.

"Attention customers line six is now available." A voice announced over the loud speakers.

'YATTA, just my luck she's going to open up no need to queue' thus his semi sour mood washed away with glee.

Running the last league merrily with his arms full and a grin painted on his face the blonde didn't notice a taller boy with dark eyes watching him in amusement. As he reached the checkpoint the girl smiled at him and greeted him Naruto started to unload the items in his hands but before he could place all thirty packets of instant miso ramen and bruised veggies down a large sound echoed in front of him on top of the black conveyor belt.

Glancing at what had impacted the blue eyes glazed at a packet of omeboshi(1) and a packet of natto beans (2) their origin was somewhere behind him. Great he thought to himself some old geezer outsmarted me by tossing their items in the queue. Turning around to identify the senile coot that had beaten him in such a cheep way he found himself face first in a warm toned chest.

"Go-men!" he stuttered as his face began to burn.

Looking up as he stepped back bumping the counter causing a forwards fall. Strong arms clasped over his shoulders to balance him unfortunately the ramen plummeted towards the laminated ground and his pre bruised eggplant bounced away rolling forgotten behind him. Reflexively the distress blonde squatted down to scoop up his precious haul of treasure. His eyes glued to the pile.

"That would be 550 yen altogether mister." Blinking like a stunned rabbit the blonde turned around plastic packets crunching in his hold.

"HEY! I WAS FIRST" spat the wide eyed blonde as veins started to pop on his forehead.

Death daggers aimed at the man who had overtaken him Naruto found his own eyes lost and overwhelmed by toxic dark eyes which raise an eyebrow.

"That's not fair I was first…" squeaked the shorter teen once again in a tiny voice.

The older teen imposingly leant down, his facial expression not shifting an inch as those dark mystic eyes continued to embed themselves into the bright blue ones.

Naruto held his breathe.

Sinking in the heavy authoritative aura the taller boy emitted.

Taking a mere second to realize the man was clad in a black designer suits black shirt with wet sleek raven hair.

It was hard not to miss the evil smirk that stretched those thin lips those dark eyes narrowed concentrating on the blonde.

Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch.

'Crap, he looks like a yakuza (3)…he is going to strangle me when I walk out then sell my kidneys'

The smirk wasn't starting to ease instead a hand reached towards the crouching down figure who was desperately attempting to use his artificially flavored food as protection. Sweat started to ooze from every pore on the tanned skin.

'Kami my precious kidneys…' And other ludicrous thoughts circulated the simple mind.

Opening one eye whilst still murmuring some last prayers the blonde cautioned himself backing away as the hand came towards him.

'Dear kami I know I don't pray to you much but I can't die yet, I'm still a virgin…'

"Dobe" A deep rich voice named. (Said in English)

"Ara?"

'What did he just call me?'

Naruto repeated the word with a Japanese feel.

"Do-b-e?"

The older boy shifted clearing his throat as if it was unused for a while.

"You were so slow there's no difference if I went ahead of you, dead last." He taunted (Said in Japanese)

"Nani?" this yakuza guy was starting to irritate him.

Ignoring the steadily fuming blonde the dark haired boy returned his attention to the trainee to pay his dues.

'Yakuza or no yakuza I'm not dead last he is just a cheater!"

Carrying his stock he moved quickly towards the other teen planning to bump him over.

Poor Naruto is so unfortunate in many ways however his carelessness was to blame today. If he had only picked up this uniquely bruised and re-bruised eggplant that had rolled out to interfere with the path he choose the blonde could have saved some dignity and pride in his local supermarket.

With his mouth stretched out horrifically as he realized he stepped on something round and squishy his arms flung back for balance which was all in vain as the precious ramen and mushrooms flew in the air. Scattering him like a bridal shower as he landed face first near the foot of the other teen.

Surely by now every one else around them had their attention pulled towards a ridiculously looking position Naruto had fallen into. His chin rested on the ground knees in a sea of shiny plastic butt raised high. And eggplant somehow ended painting his face and legs.

There was laughter from the other shoppers.

Naruto felt his whole body burn up like he was left baking naked in the Sahara.

"Baka."

Looking up from his awkward position he clinched his teeth. He could feel the stinging in his chin that would surely develop into a bruise.

"Teme…"

The yakuza took the bag from the giggling cashier grinning like a leprechaun that had just tricked a fool. He glanced down from the corner of his eye and chuckled turning swiftly as he made his exit.

'I'll remember you…just you wait' the younger boy bickered to himself as he pushed himself off the floor. His eyes narrowing as they attacked the strangers diminishing back.

He rubbed his chin then glared at each and every person who was still laughing at him to shut up.

After paying what was left of the mushrooms, ramen and the innocent eggplant he had mush up Naruto stomped crab-like out of the grocery store.

Another category was added to his hate list.

Jerk faced yakuza bastards.

**｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ **

Hello there ) Here is my second story that is meant to be humor… I don't know how this goes but if it's worth continuing please tell me so. I should of updated some of my other fics XD but I'm too lazy.

Give me some feed back ja ne Sooky 2006


	2. Friends Know Best

**Press Here **

**2. Friends Know Best **

**Disclaimers:** I own Naruto poster figurines and other things that Kishimoto sells to meeee would he sell me Naruto's body if I begged?

**Warnings:** Yaoi and other perverted matter.

**Couplings:** WooT! We've got one started it's /Naru ! lol read and you'll find out. And I've decided this pic would only be mildly Sasu/Naru aren't you all happy. )

**A/N:**

To not give anything away read my a/n at the end merci arigato danke!

(1) Kansho – clasping your hands together protruding the index and middle finger of both hands and poking peoples butts XD

**｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ **

**Press Here **

**2. Friends Know Best **

A restless night had caused Naruto's face to be planted on his battered desk at school the next morning.

The blonde moaned as he rolled his head to face the door his head throbbing from too little sleep and too much thinking which is quiet a rarity.

He lazily surveyed the steady stream of students that were entering and taking their seats, trying to spot Kiba.

Naruto really wanted to talk to Kiba.

The deflated teen had spent all night tossing in sleep and the cause was a certain stranger. Even though he had managed to make it home in one piece the blonde had realized how he could never return to shop at Konoha Groceries ever again without feeling utter shame and the possibility that he was pointed out by fellow shoppers. His nightmares had continued to torment him with instant replays of the incident over and over again.

Did his subconscious hate him that much?

'It was just cruel, too cruel and inhumane.'

Oh, yes that bastard's smirking lips, dark eyes, black hair, pale complexion and totally assholy ways was burnt on Naruto's retina. He would remember him and remember him well so that even detection of a similar appearance from the corner of his eye will alarm him to chase the target to the utter ends of earth. Mind you our teen was gritting his teeth and clenching his teeth by the very thought of that man.

Right now Naruto needed to confide his problems and the candidate was Kiba. Before his arrival the blonde decided to keep the fact that he dreamt about a man all night to himself. It was touchy subject but there was no doubt about it for Naruto was a healthy normal teen.

'That just dreamt of a … okay…to be honest damn hot guy…'

Naruto inwardly cursed his inner self knocking it over and stamping on it before it became limp.

'I can't wait till I tell Kiba all the ways I plan to get that jerk-face back!'

Amazingly Kiba is a damn good listener despite what teachers give him credit for well maybe just in the mornings. That's when he is set to his 110 absorbent listener mode. It usually ends ten minutes before our first break when he is actually awake.

"Hey Naruto!" beckoned a loud piercing voice from a small group of bodies that entered the classroom.

Sometimes Kiba manages to amaze him, he was fully hyped up and it wasn't even homeroom yet.

'Surprisingly loud today' he glanced sideways to his friend eyeing from head toe concluding that something nice must of happened.

He nodded to his friend against the table in recognition.

"What happened?" Kiba soured staring at Naruto's face.

"A lot" he replied.

"Whoa was it that bad?" His eyes remained glued.

"Oi, stop staring would you. Geez, you've just finished with Shino and now you're onto me," teasing the other.

"Akamaru is waiting for you after school," Kiba warned as he couldn't help but smile as he pictured his friend clumsily scooting to the nearest tree.

"Hai, Gomen. My wrong." Immediately apologizing, he wasn't in a mental state to flee from a dog with his friend cackling near by.

'I swear that dog enjoys it more than Kiba'

"Care to explain how you got that?" prompted his friend.

"What?" the blonde asked clueless.

"Oh, nothing but the obvious mark on your face you num skull!" Kiba tapped his own chin.

'Wait, chin…my chin…oh crap!'

He had forgotten all about it though it stung a little every now and then.

"Looks pretty nasty, Naruto." His best friend prescribed.

Naruto bounced up from his chair in search of a mirror.

'Mmm…I'll ask Gaara'

Gaara was a friend…Naruto hoped. I mean you wouldn't want to be his enemy. Naruto is a people lover and people came in varieties and extremes. Gaara just happens to be one of the extremes. You see at first every one thought Gaara was mute until Naruto decided to kansho(1) the entire male population in Form 3 B on a dare.

Naruto was breezing by until he reached Gaara, trust me when I tell you Naruto really wanted to back out. I mean Gaara was one tough cookie. He had fiery red hair that looked like a flickering flame, possibly shaved eyebrows and emerald green eyes that dazzled behind a frame of dark dark eyeliner. Everyone kept their distance from him he was scary with the whole Jrock image plus he didn't talk.

The blonde had his fingers ready waiting to penetrate, until Gaara had turned around just in time and stunned the shorter teen by grabbing his hands. And the first words every one heard him say was; "I'll do it to you first Naruto-kun." Of course Naruto managed to laugh it off and return to his seat and somehow Gaara started talking to him a lot more. He wasn't half as bad as what the blonde expected and he came in handy in times like this.

'Mirror Mirror ,' he hissed frustrated as he walked to Gaara's desk receiving a few interesting glances to his face on the way. Sure Naruto was good looking but these weren't the usual looks he got, they were if he had something horrendous on his face.

Gaara was quietly keeping to himself as usual when Naruto reached him and the blonde was sure Gaara had a mirror on him or how else would he be able to keep that make up so smudge free and perfect.

Lightly tapping his ally on the shoulder Gaara turned around.

If Gaara had eyebrows Naruto was sure they twitched when Naruto's face came into view.

"Morning Gaara-kun, Can I erm…borrow your mirror?" he asked smiling a little trying to stop feeling uncomfortable as those eyes pinned him down.

"Un," which would be a yes from Gaara.

He reached into his tight school pants that he had uniquely frayed the bottoms of with the addition of a few holes. Naruto admired how Gaara didn't find his pants too breezy.

As the cool silver fold up mirror was passed into his hands Naruto quickly thanked his odd ball friend and flipped it open to study his face.

Unknown to the blonde the bruise turned purplish and blackish on him over night. Worst of all it looked like if Naruto's sibling had played a cruel prank on him and drew a fake beard on his chin with texta.

He opened his mouth to scream but keep his anger reserved.

'CURSE THAT TEME FOR THE REST OF HIS YAKUZA DAYS'

Passing the mirror back to Gaara, Naruto nodded then turned to return to his seat so he could whine to Kiba. Before he took more than a few steps away Gaara called his name.

Called his name with that incredibly soft smooth voice of his which Naruto found nice and soothing.

"Naruto-kun," Gaara beckoned twisting backwards a little to face the blonde.

"Hai, Gaara-kun?" the upright teen looked down to his classmate in curiosity it's not every day that Gaara would call out his name.

"I can help you get rid of that bruise," he offered.

'Wow, Kiba and now Gaara are kinda out of character today.'

"Honto ne?" Naruto rubbed his chin wincing slightly when he placed too much force on his sensitive nerves.

'Maybe he is going to cover it up with makeup of something?'

"My house after school," he directed.

'Wait…'

'Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep or did he just as me to come over to his place like normal teenagers do…'

Naruto looked blankly.

"I'll wait for you." He finished.

"Okay, Thanks. See ya!" The blonde quickly paced back to his seat.

'Wow, I got (he paused to count) eighteen words out of him and stupid Kakashi Sensei hasn't even arrived yet'

Kiba smirked like a wise crack when the blonde placed himself down onto his chair.

"You look suspicious so how'd ya get that nasty thing on your mug. It's ugly enough as it is" Kiba was already in the mood for jokes.

"You're just jealous that I'm hot even with my fake beard!" Naruto spat.

'At least Kiba is still his normal self but I didn't expect Gaara to be so…nice?'

As the bell chimed for home room the students hushed up all awaiting the appearance of their grey haired sensei. If it was homeroom expect him to be ten min plus late. If it's class make it thirty.

As the ten min mark passed students were getting restless and so was Naruto who was itching to tell Kiba what happened.

- - - - (15 min time gap)- - - - - -

"Then I had to pay for the eggplant that the Jerk face made me drop. I mean He should have been the one that had to pay for it I mean if it wasn't for him I wouldn't look like this" for effectiveness he pointed to his newly formed semi permanant facial hair.

By this time Kiba was trying not to laugh hard and double over to his friend I mean. Kiba had a supportive best mate roll to uphold.

A familiar crackle on the PA system kicked in.

The chatter died down.

"Form three Class B, Kakashi Sensei is held up today as he saved a pregnant women from giving birth at what her husband believes is a bad time to have a child born so he will be occupied by holding the child in. Until then please assume private study till after lunch. Lessons will resume normally with Gai Sensei. That is all"

'Yup today is definitely out of the ordinary Kakashi is usually late but he still makes it for the last five minutes of class,' he looked around him trying to see whether some alien colony had landed on earth and hijacked his life. I mean surely alien ass probes could cause changes in personalities.

'Once Gaara helps me get rid of this token from that wrench of a man it would all get back to normal'

Naruto nodded to himself.

Maybe he was trying to assure himself of things to come…

**｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ **

Yatta ! I have updated within a week lol was it within 3 days… now that is what I called amazing. HOWEVER aren't you neigh to SasuNaru ppl happy now lol though personally it was a good think the Gaar/Naru side of me toke over. But how Naru made Gaara talk was hilarious… I was laughing very hard XD I dearly hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And remember friends always knows whats best for you. And We all hope Gaara knows what he is doing… lol Well I'll update soon and I gives are pigs arse if any one reads this because generally people are too lazy to read…but if u did…u …are dynamite!

Till next time from meeeee sooky


	3. Magic Fingers

**Press Here**

**3. Magic Fingers**

**Warnings;** A very very yummy event lol

**Disclaimers:** I wouldn't need to put this here if it belonged to me

**Pairings:** Gaara Naru (for this chapter)

Hello my smexci readers. There's a nice situation in this chapter lol very nice and long chapter I've got for you. Read and enjoy and bitch to me about stuff that you don't like and I will continue to ignore you …oh I mean give me some constructive opinions and praise me praise meeee lol I love you all. Especially the ones that have followed me from my other fics for such a long time. Now onto it!.

DDR – Dance Dance Revolution; An arcade game created by Konomi where players follow cues of arrows to dance accordingly. Game is graded by accuracy. Funny to watch amateurs stomp about.

**｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡** **｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡**

**Magic Fingers**

The conclusion of class with Gai Sensei was drawing to an end. As the students chanted following their sensei's cue.

"There's no limit to my power of youth!" a broad dental smile flashed.

"There's no limit to my power of youth!" repeated the students with full enthusiasm

You might be wondering what wonderful loving being this sensei was. To describe him,

Gai was an extraordinary teacher who encouraged and trust his students with his ears always there to listen to questions and problems. The only exception of his greatness is when it comes to fashion sense. He was out dated in every aspect.

Naruto could swear Gai only had the same items in his closet which was his flamboyant all purpose green body suit. It was so awfully tight that every curve and bump was accentuated under the thin material as he graced around the classroom. They should be deemed illegal. Not to forget the credit we must give to the mod bob cut that was a statement to his die hard Beatles fandom. And the blonde could promise that the bulge in the lower department was enlarged with socks! Not that Naruto stared at it but it was so obvious.

'He couldn't be THAT big'

Worst of all their quirky sensei once had brought along thirty similar outfits insisting that to feel the youth they must be comfortable with themselves. Every one just looked at their teacher with disbelief and then with shock as one of their fellow classmates called, Lee actually picked one of the flashy costumes up in his hands and left to get changed. Even though Naruto wouldn't admit it to anybody he had actually contemplated wearing such revealing material until he saw what Lee a good friend of his transformed into.

Coincidentally Lee had a mushroom haircut so the results was a mini me of Gai, which is very creepy.

Thank Kami he had managed to convince Lee to remove the offending item for the sake of mankind.

Naruto passed a quick glance to the said boy who sat to the left of Kiba sitting across from him. Lee managed to catch Naruto's eyes thrown his way and leant forwards a little to wave and flash him a smile with thumbs up.

The blonde smiled back.

The final bell dinged, chattering roared up as the students were dismissed.

"Naru-chan wanna chill out with us after school? We're heading to the arcade for a while." The blonde looked up from his bag. Kiba and Lee both ranting on about how they going to kick each others ass in DDR (1).

"Sure." He replied joining in their argument who was King of the groove letting his appointment with a certain red head slip from his mind. The trio gathered their belongings and left after bidding their joygasmic teacher farewell.

A pair of raging green eyes stared at the diminishing blondes back.

Something kept bugging Naruto as he continued walking with his pals. They had walked a few minutes yet he had this heavy pressure oozing from some unknown force.

He scratched his head. Trying to identify what the source of the feeling was from.

'Why do I feel like I am missing something?' he frowned to himself not paying attention to his foot steps as he walked.

"Whoa!" the blonde tripped but manage to contain himself upright again, immediately receiving worry from the other boys.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Lee's face turned to his own his thick eyebrows rising in concern.

'Mmm incredibly thick eyebrows' Naruto forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks"

Sometimes he wished someone had dared him to wax or shave those untamed creatures that hung upon Lee's eyes. I mean no one is perfect and if Lee was to get those brows shaped he'd certainly get some girls.

'Eyebrows…Lee with…no eyebrows' he repeated in his head as if he found the missing piece of the puzzle the blonde blinked in discovery as an image of a certain Jrock idol came in mind.

'Holy crap I totally forgot about Gaara-kun. Kuso!'

Turning around he began his inelegant scurry in record speed back to the school grounds.

His friends hollered out behind him.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

The blonde waved back.

"I've got something I need to do, hang out with you guys tomorrow okay!"

----(small skip in time)----

Panting heavily the blonde held his school bag close as he hunched over leaning on the outer school gates.

'Mmm I hope he isn't angry.' Deciding to search high and low for the other he turned to walk into the property but found himself eye to eye with the devil.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy shrieked like he just saw death itself only to realize it was just Gaara.

'Kami that was scary,' in some ways Gaara did appear kind of ghastly. Especially how he emotions don't really show and he always holds the cold darken expression. Did he really have to stand there so soundless?

"Ano…I'm so sorry I forgot about your invitation." He quickly apologized grinning like a goof.

The taller boy kept silent.

His eyes peeled into the blonde skin.

'Maybe he is pissed that I stood him up.'

If it was possible Gaara could be peed under that stone forged face of his.

"Are you peed?" Naruto asked, "At me?"

At that very comment the red head snatched up the blonde's warm hand, surprising the boy as he toke the lead.

Tagging along mildly being dragged Naruto began to apologize again.

"I left with the guys before It totally slip my mind. Hope you're not angry, Gaara-kun," he admitted.

"I saw" responded an icy voice. The pale hand pulled Naruto closer by his side his hand squeezing the smaller one tighter.

'I think he is truly pissed' Assuming Gaara's action of possessiveness was just to stop the shorter boy from running off again.

'Amazingly Gaara is cute when he was being quiet a grouchy sod' Naruto giggled to himself at the thought.

Naruto had always wondered what Gaara's family would be like and if he visited today maybe he would get a glimpse of them.

As they walked hand in hand attracting curious eyes the boys made it to a nice area for residential complexes.

"Wow, Gaara-kun I didn't know you lived in this area!" he paused as he glanced around the nice gardens and parks and tall apartment buildings "This is place is great compared to where I live."

Still in lead he tugged Naruto inside. A guard greeted the couple as he opened the doors.

"Welcome Gaara-San and guest."

'Talk about service' Thought Naruto as he imagined the cockroaches roaming outside his apartment welcoming him home.

The tension built up as Gaara remained coolly unspoken in Naruto's presence. Riding an exquisite glass elevator the blonde explored everything with his eyes placing his unoccupied hand against the cold surface wowing & growing heavily envious of Gaara's fortune. The green watchful eyes trailed each and every delicate movement his hands ceasing to realize the blonde from their grip.

Shaking lightly the elevator momentously stopped allowing the passengers to discharge.

Following the red heads footsteps Naruto keep close as he peered side to side to the roomy corridor decorated with paintings and scrolls. Coming to an abrupt pause as they reached a deep red stained oak door, Gaara fished into his pockets to draw a jingling set of keys.

Letting go of the warm hand as he fiddled with the lock and pushed the door open casually walking into his domain. Flinging his bag carelessly onto a nicely carved stand he turned back to the blonde who was frozen solid at the door.

"In" he ordered the blonde who woke up from his mind blank.

'Gaara' he looked at his friend 'comes from this background?'

To sum up Naruto's feelings Gaara had the perfect ideal comfort household. Nice premium furnishings a huge ass lounge room that could easily be the size of Naruto's apartment multiplied by factors of tens.

As the blonde managed to walk in Gaara disappeared for a short time leaving him nervously studying his surroundings. He spotted very fine set of family portraits sitting inside a glass cabinet next to an oversized plasma television. Moving towards them with interest he gapped and awed at the youths his hands tracing at what appeared to be a younger Gaara.

'Awwww, he is so cute' he laughed ' he even has that sour puss face'

Baby Gaara was sucking on the tip of his thumb glaring into the camera. His eyes could perform laser surgery on any ones heart. There was a light appearance of red fizzy fluff on top of the crown. It was the first time Naruto had seen Gaara without make up.

Then he twitched when he notice young Gaara had eyebrows.

'So he had them … once!' he chuckled moving onto the next until he felt someone shift behind him. Turning around he greeted a red head who was starting to blush from the attention the blonde gave the younger version.

"Gaara-kun! You've got a really nice place! You know the type I'd expect from movie stars and wealthy men"

The taller boy coughed.

"Un"

Then he held out a cup to Naruto in his hands. The contents buzzed and fizzled a little.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun" the blonde was partially parched from his earlier run so happily toke the cup off the other and gulped it gingerly but tipped the rest down as he enjoyed the bitter sour taste.

Gaara watched wide eyed, not expecting the boy to drink it all in one go. Or to say drink the whole cup.

"Mmm, that was nice a little sour but nice," the younger boy grinned "What was it?"

"To numb pain," the red head tentatively monitored the other boy's reaction.

'Pain?'

Then he realized Gaara was holding to a tub of something and a roll up cloth.

"What are those for Gaara-kun?" his head started to feel lighter as he spoke.

Gaara stared as the boys face to make his answer.

'Oh my bruise' he ruffled his hair smiling.

'Why am I asking the obvious.'

That moment the taller boy moved to place his bottom onto a white leather lounge placing the items in his hands onto a marble coffee table.

"Ano, where should I place my butt?"

Gaara motioned the empty space next to him.

Naruto walked …well he thought he walked instead he ungracefully staggered to the position…to the wrong position and landed on a surprised boy.

Catching the body firmly Gaara thought whether giving the blonde such a big dose of strong alcohol was appropriate. Meaning whether he could control himself to not do anything else than help seal the wound on the particular dazed boy. Shaking his head of such thoughts he shifted the boy swiveling the lighter frame around until he was sitting between his legs with the warmth from the blonde's heated red skin rushing from his back to his chest.

Gaara felt his face and arms flush. Sweat starting to build on his forehead.

Maybe I shouldn't have given him the drink… but he wanted to make the pain as little as he could for the precious boy in his arms.

"Naruto-kun?" he called out.

"Hai, Hai!" giggled the Blonde his cheeks glowing.

'Is he drunk already?' questioned Gaara and decided to test it out by nuzzling his face along the nape of the heated skin of the other.

'Smells like orange tangerine'

"That tickles!" claimed a very unconscious blonde.

'mmm Gaara-kun smells nice…beachy mmm so warm hehehehehe I want to sleep' muddled inside the younger boy.

'Control yourself' inside icy normal Gaara slapped the current Gaara until he straightened up.

Grabbing the rolled up towel he moved it up to Naruto's mouth.

"Bite on this," he instructed the boy listened obeying. The younger boy widened his mouth like an alligator and chomped down with out paying attention to some fingers.

And the owner of those fingers hissed loudly as the pain surged through his system.

'HE BIT MY FINGER' Gaara inwardly cursed and he snatched his poor fingers away and began to suckle them to his mouth until he realized he was taking an indirect kiss from the blonde… the red head tried to hold his blood nose in for the task at hand.

His damaged hand cautiously reached out to unscrew the tub of medical cream that promises to removes scars, cellulite and anything ugly within one usage.

'This is going to hurt at the start,' he silently warned to his patient.

Dipping his fingers into the ointment he carefully smeared the yellow paste along the bruised skin.

Naruto shuddered at the touch.

'Maybe this isn't a good position to be in' but Gaara couldn't think of any other one where he would be able to apply the right force from an angle that won't tire him.

Cupping the chin Gaara began his operation, his fine fingers and bruised fingers now tattooed with prominent bite marks skillfully massaged the cream.

Everything would have been fine…if Naruto had stayed quiet and still.

Instead the blonde opted to wince when fingers were pressed down then whimpered in a low animal tone as Gaara continued. Each touch caused a small tingling pain in his doped mind.

"Nnnnh," he stammered with the cloth between his flushed lips. Gaara pressed and knead into the skin harder making sure that the blood circulated to the damaged cells. At the increase of speed Naruto flinched between his legs.

Crying out with his eyes open he tossed his head back; the blue crystals meeting momentously with the deep green.

"Nnnnnnnh," he struggled as the pain buzzed deeper into his sensors this teeth clenching on the material. The noises were getting more desperate more excited more loudly and just for the sake of it the cloth lost its position and the blonde's breath increased as he began to pant.

"Gaa-aa-r—a—kun it hu—urts-s," he managed as the words escaped his lips.

Gaara unconsciously reacted to the calls. Damning the boy who was now struggling as he twitched and arched his back from the pain as he remained situated between his legs.

'I knew it was a bad position'

The smaller body began to grind against his support tossing his body every now and then in a very unwanted way.

Gaara gasped as the small of Naruto's back rubbed against his sensitive skin that was only separated by this school pants.

'Oh my Kami I'm hard.' The aroused boy cursed as he quickly called up images to settle down.

'Walking in parents having sex, walking in parents having sex'

"GA-A-A—R—A –K-U-N," screamed the blonde as the red heads finger pushed down even more firmly excavating the contour of the pretty chin.

Those eyes looked at him longingly Gaara's mind was thrown into a world of confusion.

His face felt like it was washed with acid, the burning sensation was firing up.

'Walking…having sex…sex…sex…' Where the hell did his parents go Gaara cursed. He felt the wrong images slip away instead they were replaced with the blonde …

Feeling his fingers stop in their activity the older boy breathed in heavily his eyes still fixated on the younger boy in his hold.

His hand reached to tilt those lips to meet his….

**｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡** **｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡｡ﾟ****ﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟ****ﾟ｡**

Yes super update within 3 days record! Once again!

Lol hi hi how did u find this situation? It didn't really come out like I had intended it to …like it was all steamy in my head so I hope it kinda translated okay. At least I wasn't stuck with a writers block. So so so lol what will happen next. It was hard to make the inner "Gaara." Hope he is realistic in ur liking

I have a feeling you want Naru to be screwed real good lol. Well we will see about it.

Give me some feedback and I'll give u ur next chapter asap. Muahahhaha

A lot of loving from me!

Sooky


	4. Blood and Blushes

**Disclaimers:** I have this affinity to hurt Naruto, sadly he doesn't belong to me –sobs-

**Warnings: **it's a yaoi fanfic . need I say more?

Howdy lovely readers,

Thank you for waiting patiently (;;) for those who remembered my note about my HDD cacking it on me, sadly to say it was really "dead" and if I wanted to recover it I'd have to pay a hefty sum. However it was under warrenty so they replaced it for me. But still it doesn't bring back ma 3 yaoi, fanfics and man-porn X3. It's after my exams so as promised I'm working to update all my fanfics (excluding my hetero-fanfics, because man-sex pwns). The following is a short chapter, I hope there's still people who want me to continue this story. –pouts-

Tee hee I finally get to do a semi-proper GaaraxNaru moment TT,TT.

Without futher ado here's the 4th installment of Press Here.

Love Sooky.

P.S: for the sake of Naruto's love-hole back up your files on your computer incase of any system failure.

P.P.S Jail Bait will be the second fic that is updated followed by Red Silk and finally Dirty Dancin' before Christmas hopefully nyah

**｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡｡｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡**

**4. Blood and Blushes**

Vivid grass green eyes glazed lustfully at the tender the full lips.

Hands trembling as he cupped the bruised chin, on the verge of breaking his will to tame his own desire to seal them with his own.

Downstairs his manhood throbbed violently, threatening to burst the seams of his school uniform.

A certain naked blonde flourished into the red heads mind, the dolce tanned skin sprinkled with rose petals, the animalistic moans as the other beckoned him to touch.

It was time like this Gaara wished he wore underwear, cursing how he wouldn't be able to wear his only pair of school pants in class tomorrow as he felt the dark material dampen and glue onto his skin.

Sending the older boy back into his senses and the current situation the blonde twitched in his lap, teasing his hungry erect trapped member.

_Hic! _

A scent of ethanol diffused into the older teens nostrils, reminding him of his proximity to the warm body gathered in his arms.

The blue eyed boy hiccupped again, a dopey grin eased merrily across the baby face.

_Damn it Naruto!_

Naruto's vulnerable and totally helpless state squeezed tightly around the other boy's heart.

_It's wrong, I shouldn't…_

"_unnnh…Gaa-ra," _once again the object of desire purred out.

Tempting him…

_Ch-cho kawaii!_

Crimson heat surged onto pale cheeks.

_Maybe just one…_

The red head swallowed obliging, licking his lips before brashly robbing a kiss from the drunkard.

Strong and bitter taste of aged alcohol flooded into his mouth, his taste buds firing rapidly to his sensory lobe.

Intense eyes surveyed the blue skies sensing the desire from the other

_Naruto…_

He pushed his mouth harder onto the unresisting, drawing both boys into a deeper passionate kiss.

Hungry lips locked onto the soft tender skin, he parted the blondes with his tongue running the wet muscle along the silky inner sides of the flushed lips. His small boy gave a throaty whimper as he loosened up on the command, relaxing his jaw to allow passage.

Gaara's thirst for more of the blonde's bitter taste dove deeper sending the younger boy into an ecstatic frenzy, arching his back submissively to the mysterious sensation that intruded his mouth.

The foreign organ ran along the surface of the others then progressed to twirl around the pink flesh.

_More…_

Gaara's heart drummed and echoed in his own ears, a rush of blood surged to his groin and face. His package was begging for release pressuring the small confinement, his body's own honesty immediately causing his cheeks to burn with a brilliant shade of rouge.

Sinful erotic pictures swirled and concocted behind the emerald eyes, involving a very naked younger boy covered with glistening sweat. He could almost taste the saltiness if he ran his mouth over that enchanting navel skin.

"_mmmm…mmmph," _his partners calls threatened a blood release from the red heads nose.

_This can't be happening…shit…_

How could he take advantage of the boy, even though he had shared his bed with Naruto in countless dreams, this was different!

All those times he sat silently staring and undressing the blonde with his dark forest eyes during class, watching the carefree boy laugh and chatter to his friends. How he wanted to tame that outrageous character and make him into his own.

All those nights he stayed awake engrossed with filthy thoughts for a certain blonde, the evidence were the smoky one hundred percent natural dark black rings edged around his eyes.

This was a chance to have what he had always craved…

Inner Gaara screamed at horny Gaara.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

A very unfamiliar emotion overwhelmed him, throwing him into a state of confusion.

He was snared in an internal battle of righteousness and pure evil.

_Those were just fantasies; leave them in this brain of yours. _

How can he? Who could blame him if he had libido of a dog in heat right at this moment?

In his arms was a sweet rare flower in full bloom.

_Should he taste the nectar? _

_Should he pollinate?_

_Fuck…It. _

The conclusion was provided by his arousal that wanted to exercise into the blonde, burying hard and deep. In other words Gaara experienced his other "head" thinking.

Horny Gaara ruled out the inner logical, reasonable Gaara who was shunted and kicked aside into the abysmal darkness of his mind.

_Lube…_

He eyed the magical ointment sitting patiently on the marble coffee.

_Check._

A skillful hand left its role of support to the blonde chin, moved to slowly slide down the backside. Only to come into contact with a belt that refused to allow his hand access.

Oh, the frustration!

Keeping the passion in their heated kiss, Gaara challenged a wrestling match inside their mouths. Meanwhile he hugged the boy tighter, the thin waist encircled by strong lean arms. In which his hands eagerly searched to unclasp the buckle.

His heart rate thundered into his world drowning out everything around him…

His breathing became short.

_I'm in… Crap…was it one, two and three fingers then go?_

Gaara glanced at his prize then closed his eyes again.

_Sorry, Naruto I just can't stop myself._

_**Click!**_

_Click?_

"**_GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**a girly glass shattering high pitched shriek cut into the room followed by sounds of metal and glass breaking on contact with the tiled flooring.

_Oh, my fucking Kami, Temari-nee-san?_

Lips detached themselves.

Panda eyes quickly flashed open, turning to the direction of the front door.

It was his turn to scream.

The younger boy groaned at the lost of contact, pawing at Gaara's arms for more tenderness, completely oblivious to the situation he was in.

Instead of his older sister, sullen green eyes were set onto one very petrified male sibling who stood bewildered, jaw dropped and a finger raise pointing accusingly at the pair.

What appeared to be their weekly grocery content was splattered out on the floor like an abstract painting.

His brother tried to utter comprehensible words.

In a desperate plight to explain the situation Gaara institutively pushed the younger boy away.

"Kankuro ni-san I can ex.."

Too bad Gaara didn't control his power output, as the fragile blonde's cranium gave a sickening smack into the corner of the hard semi precious rock table.

_**CRACK!**_

One with a sixth sense would see Naruto's soul floating to the heavens.

_Oh, fuck…_thought Gaara has he watched blood spurt into a large pool from the newly created wound on the Naruto's head.

His head rolled to a side; however the slim body was still.

A familiar voice was approaching the entrance.

"Oi, Kankuro would you shut the hell up I could hear you from the lift. Did you see Gaara naked or something?"

"You freggin' scream like a girl."

She smacked her younger siblings behind the head after noticing the mess he made and then roughly pushed dumbfounded Kankuro aside.

Temari just made it in time to see white froth bubble from the paling lips of their pretty house guest.

"Oh, fuck…I knew Gaara would kill someone one day…"she cursed as she froze in her steps.

And she noticed the belt buckle was undone…and Gaara's obvious bulging erection.

_I didn't think he would be a rapist as well. _

**｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡ ｡ﾟﾟ****´Д****｀ﾟﾟ｡**

ROFLMAO!? How did you guys like that? It was so close, Gaara would have had a nice romp with Mr. Blondie . don't you just hate siblings walking in on your when your doing something you prefer to keep private. Any how please look forwards to the next chappie and thank you for reading me.

P.S: I want to see how you guys interpret what was going thru Kankuro-kun's mind when he saw his brother . and Naruto .

BTW I'm looking for a "WEIRD FETISH" to be used in Press Here in future chapters

i.e like getting your rocks on for popcorn or fairy floss.

It has to be something unique…quirky…or possibly disturbing.

I'll be picking one out of suggestions by reader if it tickles my fancy and of coarse I would accredit him/her.

Until next time, take care of your health : D

Sooky


End file.
